New Change (Rewritten)
by MusicIsMyLife1214000
Summary: A part of Harry Potter has always been resentful. He didn't have a family... but THEY did. Bitterness is never healthy. To nip it at its bud, Harry is sent to a different reality, where he is part of the Potter family - James Potter's twin brother. Harry Potter is ready for the new change, even if it means relearning everything at Hogwarts. Even if it means facing Voldemort again.
1. Of Ties and Realities

May 2nd, 2010.

Harry looked into the mirror before straightening his tie with a grunt. He hated ties. At Hogwarts, Ron always helped him with ties, right after laughing at him of course. Harry had never put on ties when he was with the Dursley's. They hadn't bother with buying Harry a decent tie. Why would they when they despised Harry's existence anyway?

He tried his best to straighten it but it still looked like a knot that was strangling him. Stupid party. Harry knew it was the day the Voldemort had finally died, but why throw an extravagant party over it? A dark lord died. Whoopee.

"It's been more than a decade. You'd think you'd know how to tie a simple tie by now," Ginny Potter said from the doorway. Ginny smirked as she glanced at the mess that was Harry's tie.

"Ron was a terrible teacher," Harry shrugged.

"At least he knows how to tie a tie," Ginny laughed. Ginny walked to her husband, her hands reaching for the maroon tie she had bought for him. "You just have to cross over, then cross over again, then cross over again, then bring it up, then tighten it."

"Oh, that's all clear now," Harry said sarcastically. Ginny tied the tie so fast, Harry didn't even have time to comprehend all of her actions. Then Ginny swiftly undid the tie. "Why'd you do that?!" Harry asked.

Ginny shrugged. "You have to learn, don't you? You can either learn how to tie a tie in the next… two minutes or so? Or go to the party with an ugly knot or look like a slob without a tie? Your choice, dear."

With a chuckle, Ginny exited the room to help James Sirius Potter and Albus Severus Potter with _their_ ties. Unfair, if you asked Harry. Lily was already ready with her pale green dress. Sometimes, Harry wondered if it was easier being a girl. Then he thought about giving birth, having periods… perhaps, being a person with male body parts was easier.

Discussing the pros and cons of being a boy in his head really cut Harry's two minutes to tie a tie short.

"Harry you have thirty seconds before we leave without you!" Ginny called from downstairs.

Thirty seconds didn't even give Harry time to run downstairs. Harry cussed loudly. The narrow side of the tie always seemed to end up in front of the wider side. Frustrated, Harry raced down the stairs to see James and Albus with nicely done up ties.

"You're lucky your mum helps you do your tie," Harry said.

James and Albus giggled at the defeated look on Harry's face. He could defeat Voldemort but he could not tie a tie.

Lily Luna Potter waited innocently in her mother's arms, her questioning eyes searching Harry's face.

Harry sighed. _Fathers_ were supposed to teach you how to do up your tie. The son was supposed to mess up and they would have a great laugh about it. James Potter wasn't there to teach his son how to tie a tie. Harry shook his head of those thoughts. How could something as simple as a tie bring him down on the day Voldemort died?

"Forget it," Harry muttered. "Natty?" he called. A house elf walked down the stairs, her large eyes staring at her master.

"Yes, Master Harry?" she asked. Natty was a new house elf and she was unused to addressing her masters informally. Harry wanted Natty to address him as 'Harry'. Putting the 'Master' in front of his name didn't feel right.

"Can you please tie this tie for me?" Harry asked. Natty nodded and snapped her fingers. Immediately, Harry's maroon tie was tied nicely and neatly. "Thanks Natty." Natty returned to her chores as Ginny shot Harry a dirty look.

"You can't rely on a house elf your entire life," Ginny said.

Harry shrugged. "But I can rely on a house elf right now."

Sighing, Ginny led the family outside to where the Portkey was waiting. The Portkey was an old boot, caked with dirt and something that looked suspiciously like blood. Harry almost groaned. He hated Portkeys.

"Hands on, kids," Ginny said. Everyone put two fingers on the boot.

With the familiar tug behind his navel, Harry felt like he was going to throw up as he began spinning and spinning and spinning. He heard his kids let out a cry of joy, as if they were on a rollercoaster ride.

Kids.

Finally, they stopped spinning and while Ginny and the kids landed safely, Harry landed face-first on the floor.

"Geez, mate. You'd think you'd know how to Portkey by now."

Above Harry was Ron Weasley, his wife Hermione on his arm. "Maybe I just like landing on the marble floor. Now help me up, you buffoon." With a chuckle, his best friends helped him up.

Tables and floating candles were set around the atrium of the Ministry of Magic and everybody was dressed formally. No man was without a tie and Harry thanked Merlin for Natty.

"I see that you're still landing on your face, Harry." George Weasley stood behind Harry, a grin on his freckled face. George's wife and kids were at table three, waiting for him to join them.

"I didn't have anyone to teach me," Harry said.

"Thank Merlin for my uptight mother," George grinned.

"Who are you calling uptight?" Molly Weasley, along with Arthur had walked up next to George. "I've raised you and fed you and clothed you and this is the thanks I get? 'Uptight mother'," she grumbled. "I'll teach you 'uptight mother'."

"Molly," Arthur said, grinning. "Let's go."

"I can't believe Kingsley put my next to my mum on the seating chart," George grumbled. "Good thing I love her. I'll see you later."

George waved and returned to table three. Harry wouldn't have minded sitting next to _his_ mum. Even if she was uptight. Alas, Harry's mother was dead. There was no bringing her back. Slightly melancholy at that thought, he sat at table one, Ginny on his right and Albus on his left. James was giggling next to Teddy Lupin as Teddy changed his hair from red to blue to green.

"Tonight, we gather to celebrate the defeat of Voldemort." Kingsley was on the stage, looking smart in his dress robes. "Before we eat, I would like to ask Harry Potter to come up please."

With a round of applause, Harry rose and went to the stage. He could see Draco Malfoy with his wife, Astoria, at table seven, sitting with some of his fellow Slytherins. "We've all seen many hard things in our life," Harry began. "Death. Strife. Torture." Everyone's attention was now on Harry. "We've lost many people and as we celebrate Voldemort's defeat, don't forget that he was once a boy as well. He had a hard life. I'm not trying to condone his actions. I'm trying to say that one choice can make a change – for better or for worse. Voldemort chose the path of wrong. However, we have made a _new_ change. We chose the path for better, even if we had been going down the other path at first. There's always forgiveness if you look for it. Celebrate. Celebrate the defeat of a tyrant. Mourn. Mourn those who were lost, but look towards a new day. Remember. Remember that it all comes down to one choice."

With those words, Harry went back down to his seat. Ron leaned over and whispered, "Hey mate. How did you come up with a speech like that?"

Harry shrugged. "Hermione wrote it."

Ron grinned before sitting up properly. The food had arrived and Ron was licking his lips.

"If you eat like a pig, I swear you're sleeping on the couch tonight," Hermione whispered furiously to Ron. Pouting, Ron picked up his fork and began eating like a civilized person.

Thank Merlin for that.

After a few more courses, a few more speeches and a few more belches from Ron, the evening was at its end. Harry was going to Portkey with his family again, which probably wasn't such a good idea after eating. However, Ginny wanted to stick together as a family and who was Harry to judge what was good for the family or not.

"Oof," Harry groaned. At least Harry didn't hurt his face this time, but the wind was knocked out of him.

"Off to bed kids," Ginny said. With several groans, James trudged up to his room, his hand clutching Albus', who was holding Lily's hand. The three of them made their way up the stairs, with some help from Harry. Ginny snapped a picture using a wizard camera and grinned.

Soon, James, Albus and Lily were all tucked in and asleep, leaving Harry and Ginny alone in their room. "Ginny?" Harry asked. "You awake?"

Harry was met with the sound of snores. Harry kissed Ginny's forehead before closing his eyes as well, ready for a peaceful night of rest.

But he was Harry Potter. His rests were never peaceful.

…

_"Do you know what alternate realities are, Harry?" _

_ Harry had to blink twice to see who it was. Dumbledore. He was dressed all in white and almost blended in with the scenery – a white King's Cross Station. Harry was rapidly getting sick of the colour white. _

_ "No…?" Harry said hesitantly. "Am I dead?" Harry regretted the question soon after he said it. What a dumb question to ask._

_ Dumbledore chuckled. "Just in a transitional phase."_

_ "Transition to what?" Harry asked._

_ Dumbledore didn't answer. "A part of you has always been bitter. Angry. Resentful. It's been building inside you and one day, you will release it. It will be a terrifying thing. You will hurt those you love." Dumbledore snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a screen appeared in front of Harry. It wasn't attached to anything, but the images kept playing. _

_"Do you know what alternate realities are, Harry?" _

_ Harry had to blink twice to see who it was. Dumbledore. He was dressed all in white and almost blended in with the scenery – a white King's Cross Station. Harry was rapidly getting sick of the colour white. _

_ "No…?" Harry said hesitantly. "Am I dead?" Harry regretted the question soon after he said it. What a dumb question to ask._

_ Dumbledore chuckled. "Just in a transitional phase."_

_ "Transition to what?" Harry asked._

_ Dumbledore didn't answer. "A part of you has always been bitter. Angry. Resentful. It's been building inside you and one day, you will release it. It will be a terrifying thing. You will hurt those you love." Dumbledore snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a screen appeared in front of Harry. It wasn't attached to anything, but the images kept playing. _

Lily was nine. James and Albus were at Hogwarts, leaving Lily, Ginny and Harry at home. "Mummy, I don't know how to tie my shoelaces!" Lily wailed.

"Alright, sweetie," came Ginny's voice. She walked into the picture. "Here, I'll do it for you."

Harry, or the future Harry, had been holding Lily's coat with white knuckles. "You are nine years old! You can tie your shoelaces by yourself! I had no one to help me! I still learned how! How dumb can you be! I raised you to be better than this! I had no one! But I turned out better than you ever will be!"

"Harry!" cried Ginny as Lily broke into sobs.

"Don't you even _speak_. You don't understand what it's like!" Harry shut his eyes tightly and clutched his hair. Suddenly, Harry's hand was moving. A loud smack resonated in the air. Ginny was on the floor, clutching her red cheek. Harry stood over her, unflinching. "Both of you. Get out and never come back. Now!" Harry shouted. Ginny hurried Lily away, crying along with her daughter.

_ Harry didn't know what to say. "So you're saying I'm a bloody time bomb? I would never say that to Lily or Ginny!" _

_ Dumbledore sighed. "Seven years can change much. Seven years of watching happy families around you." Harry was about to protest, but Dumbledore stopped him. "Even if it doesn't happen in seven years, what if it happens in eight years? Nine? A decade? I hate to say it, but you are a 'bloody time bomb' and there's no way to change that fact… in _this _reality. We must nip it at its bud. We shall change that resentful part of you."_

_ "How are we going to do that?" Harry asked. _

_ "By sending it to where it wants to be. With your parents. With your godfather. With the family you never really knew."_

_ "So I'm going to be split in two? Like a Horcrux?" Harry was appalled._

_ "No. The poison in your heart is small now. And if we split you into two and send one into a different reality, it will have no effect. You will forget that this conversation happened – but the part of you that is bitter will not. Soon, your anger will fade as you get to know your new family. You shall see."_

_ "I don't have a choice, do I?" said Harry bitterly. "I suppose not. I never have a choice."_

_ Dumbledore didn't reply. Harry shut his eyes tightly. "Alright, Dumbledore. Take me to the other reality, or whatever it is." When Harry looked up again, the old man was already gone. _

_"That old coot!" But Harry didn't get a chance to finish insulting the late Headmaster, for he was swept away, the King's Cross Station disappearing as a new reality awaited him. _

* * *

**_*_****I actually looked it up. I'm 90% sure I'm right on that. Past tense of lie - lay. Thank you Mrs.H who straight out told me that, although you spelled 'laid' as 'paid'. (I got confused there) **

**_So..._**** I still don't have a beta... and I rushed through this. Excuse my many grammar mistakes that will come, without a doubt. **

**Anyways, this story is going to focus more on the ****_family _****aspect of things. It's going to be about ****_life with the Potters - _****because of the reasons in the chapter above - even if those reasons are really lame.**

**I thought about the original New Change and how it was so easy for the Potters to accept him. So I changed some things and I skipped that process entirely! You'll see. ;)**

**The plot... eh, I changed a bit of that too. Less on Voldemort, more on family 3**

**Voldemort will be a more minor thing - easily taken care of with Harry's knowledge and whatnot. I'm sorry if the updates take a while. I'm changing everything as I go, even though some things will stay the same.**


	2. Of Trains and First Meetings

"Harry, wake up!"

"Ginny… I'll be up in a second," Harry yawned.

"Ginny? Who's Ginny?"

Harry's eyes opened quickly. A woman with long black hair stood in front of Harry, her face looming over him. She had gray streaks in her hair and smile lines, Harry noticed. Fondness washed over him as his brain registered who she was. _Dorea Potter, mother of James Potter and his twin… Harry Potter._

Harry's eyes widened.

"Who's Ginny?" Dorea asked. "A girlfriend?" she winked.

Harry blushed. "No one. I just like the name Ginny."

Dorea rolled her eyes. "Well, if you don't get up in two minutes, I'm going to take your broom away."

Harry found himself scrambling to stand, almost tripping in his haste. Dorea laughed. She ruffled Harry's head and affection rushed through Harry. "Are you packed?" Dorea asked.

Harry spoke without truly thinking. "I finished packing last night, Mum. I think you might need to help James, though."

_Mum._ That word felt so foreign, especially when used with Dorea Potter. Dorea was not Lily Potter, but in this reality, she was Harry Potter's mother. Harry wasn't upset with that at all. "Well get ready and bring your trunk down when you're done!"

Harry smiled and Dorea left his bedroom, shutting the door behind her so Harry could have some privacy. Harry found that he knew where everything was and he found his messenger bag and his clothes easily. Dressed in Muggle clothing, he dug through his bag. He discovered his wand in the messenger bag . Eleven inches, made of holly with a phoenix feather core. Harry felt much safer with his familiar wand in his hand.

He was already so comfortable in this life. Was it because he had technically lived eleven years of that life – even if they were not real? Everything was so confusing, but Harry decided to embrace it.

He dragged his heavy trunk to the door and as he reached for the door, the door bursted open, managing to hit Harry in the face. He cried out in pain as he fell backwards, holding his bleeding nose.

"Sorry Harry!" Everything was blurry. Finally Harry focused on a young face, almost identical to his own – except this mirror image of himself had hazel eyes. _James Potter_. Harry let out a sigh of exasperation before straightening. His nose might be broken at the impact of the door.

"Did you throw yourself at my door?" Harry asked.

"Maybe?" James said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Hogwarts is today!" James said, dancing around Harry's room. "We'll be in Gryffindor together! I can't wait for Quidditch!"

"I might not be in Gryffindor you know. You might be in Slytherin," Harry shrugged.

James had been talking so much that he didn't even notice that Harry had reached for something in his closet. Harry wiped away the blood with the old shirt. He put his wand in his bag, having no other place to put it. "I can't be in Slytherin!" James argued.

"Mum was in Slytherin," Harry said simply. "Slytherin isn't that bad."

"Only because Mum is special." Harry sighed, knowing he couldn't dissuade James' feelings on Slytherins until he became more open minded.

"I need Mum to fix my nose. I think it's broken," Harry said, keeping his old shirt on his nose so the blood wouldn't leak onto the clothes he was wearing. He cursed the Trace inside his head, knowing he could have fixed it easily without all the hassle. But he was only eleven – technically – and he was not allowed to use magic.

"Sorry," James said again. "I'll help you carry your trunk down!"

"Wait James no!" Harry said, but it was too late. James was already heaving the trunk. Unfortunately, it was too heavy for his brother and James fell over, landing on the trunk. Harry winced as he heard his belongings crash against each other inside his trunk.

"Sorry?" James said again, a lot more hesitant this time.

"Can you get Mum to come up please?" Harry asked.

"Yes! Yeah! I'll be right back!" James almost tripped in his hurry to get out. Harry smiled. His brother was a hyperactive little boy. Harry loved him already, promising that he would be a great older brother to James. He had always wanted a sibling…

Now he had one.

Dorea walked into Harry's room, brandishing her wand. "_Episkey_," she said. Harry's nose felt hot before cooling down rapidly. Harry thought of Tonks before moving his thoughts to James, who stood at the door with a guilty look on his face. "How did this happen, Harry?" Dorea asked, lowering herself so that they were at the same eyelevel. Her dark eyes bore into Harry's, as if they could pull the truth out of Harry.

"I was clumsy and I tripped – right into the door," Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "James heard me fall so rushed in here."

"Well next time, be more careful," Dorea said, ruffling Harry's hair again. "We have to go. Charlus won't be able to come with us, unfortunately," she said, standing tall and proud again. Harry noticed she had the regal looks of a Black, but her black eyes were filled with warmth, setting her apart from the rest.

"Dad won't be coming?" James asked, his hazel eyes drawn.

"I'm sorry," Dorea said. "He's swamped with work at the Auror station. He tried to get a break…"

"No," James said, straightening. "Whatever. It doesn't matter. It's just Hogwarts."

_Just Hogwarts?_ One look at James' face and it was obvious that his father's absence affected him. Harry put an arm around his brother. Hogwarts was a milestone and their father would not be there to see them off. Dorea sighed before exiting Harry's room again.

Harry lugged his trunk down the stairs of Potter Manor, familiar with the place – not just because of his 'memories' with the Potter family, but because of the years he spent here with Ginny and his kids.

It seemed so long ago – that night he rushed down the stairs with a tie strangling him. He thought of Ginny and was surprised when he realized he was not longing for her. Harry was content with staying with James.

James was right behind him, no longer bouncing off the walls with excitement.

"You know, James," Harry said, as he walked towards the Floo. "You have to fight a troll to be Sorted." James' eyes widened. "The way you defeat the troll is how they determine what house you should be in."

Harry fought back a laugh as he stepped into the Floo with his trunk. "King's Cross Station!" he said confidently before releasing the Floo powder Dorea had given him. Green flames flooded Harry's vision before several fireplaces flashed before Harry's eyes – gone too fast for him to identify anything else. Soon, he stumbled out of the Floo.

King's Cross Station. Harry sighed with contentment before turning around. His brother was already out of the Floo, dusting himself off. Dorea was not far behind and she guided them to some trolleys. Their shared owl – Hendricks – was flapping his wings inside the cage as James placed it on the trolley. Together, they walked towards the secret entrance to Platform 9 ¾. James rushed through first, his excitement growing with every step he took. Harry was next, Dorea's hand on his back as they charged through the brick wall. They slowed as they heard the whistle of the Hogwarts Express.

"Goodbye now. Don't get into too much trouble," Dorea smiled warmly. She gave them both a huge hug before kissing their cheeks. James wiped his cheek uncomfortably, but Harry's smile only grew wider. A mother's love – something taken for granted so often. Harry wasn't going to take it for granted, however. He was going to cherish every moment.

"Bye Mum," Harry said, hugging his mother's waist. Dorea kissed the top of Harry's head before gently nudging him towards the train. Harry boarded the train with his brother and waved goodbye to his mother, her eyes shining. Dorea Potter would always be beautiful to her children.

James pushed Harry towards an empty compartment and they sat down, prepared for the long journey to Hogwarts. "I wish Dad could have been here," James said unhappily. Harry felt the disappointment of his father's absence as well, though he kept it off his face.

"We're still going to Hogwarts. We should prepare to fight the troll, shouldn't we?"

Fear flitted through James' face. Just then, the compartment door slid open.

"Can I sit here? Well, it doesn't really matter what you say. I'm sitting here, anyways." Harry didn't speak. He didn't trust himself to speak. Sirius Black sat down next to him, his young, handsome face light. Azkaban had not harmed this boy.

"I'm Sirius Black," Sirius waved.

"A Black," James said warily. "What house do you want to get to?"

Sirius shrugged uncomfortably.

"This is James Potter," Harry interrupted. "I'm Harry."

"Do you like playing pranks?" James asked.

Sirius grinned then. "Absolutely."

"We should be best friends," James decided. "Us three."

Harry shook his head, his green eyes shining with mirth. He sighed at their innocence. How long was that going to last? He immediately decided to make it last as long as he could.

"Can I… Can I come in?" came a shy voice. Harry looked to the compartment door. A shy boy with sandy brown hair stood, his trunk next to him. "All the other compartments are full."

Remus Lupin was absolutely adorable. Harry grinned. "Of course you can come in."

Remus took a seat next to a smiling James, shaking all of their hands. "I'm Remus Lupin," he said.

"I'm James Potter. This is Sirius Black and my twin, Harry Potter," James gestured.

Remus was slowly getting comfortable and acquainted with everybody when the compartment door opened once again.

Peter Pettigrew.

_However, we have made a new change. We chose the path for better, even if we had been going down the other path at first. There's always forgiveness if you look for it._

The words Hermione had written, which Harry had spoken, came back to him. Could he really change Peter's life? Looking into Peter's blue eyes, all Harry could see was nervousness. "C-can I-I sit?" Peter stuttered, looking at the four boys.

James smiled warmly while Sirius looked at Peter with wary. "Of course! Sit down and join us!" James grinned. It was in that moment where Harry began realizing what his brother was really like. He had stories from Snape and Sirius, Remus and McGonagall. However, witnessing the real James Potter was much better than hearing old stories.

His brother was overprotective and possessive at times. Arrogant to a fault. But when you were his friend, he was warm and welcoming. He possessed a naivety that Harry was jealous of. Harry couldn't wait to witness more of his brother's true colours – as well as Remus and Sirius'.

Harry looked to Peter. His mousy brown hair covered his blue eyes. Peter. He had hesitated in Malfoy Manor. Perhaps there was more to him than Harry knew.

…

Harry had been reading one of his textbooks with Remus, going over some spells with him as Peter listened, interestedly in the charms they were discussing. Harry smiled at Peter's curiosity and invited him to chat with them.

Sirius and James had left in search of the trolley that carried the Chocolate Frogs they craved.

"I think all charms and spells can be used…" Harry cut himself off when he heard several people shouting. He stood up, rushing out the door, Remus and Peter right behind him. In the compartment next to theirs, James and Sirius were in the middle of a shouting match with two other people – a greasy haired boy with a fiery red-headed girl. Severus Snape and Lily Evans. Harry wanted to freeze at the sight of them.

"Everybody be quiet!" Harry said, holding up his hands.

"Oh great, there's another one," Snape muttered.

"Don't talk to my brother like that!" James snapped. His fists clenched tightly. Lily and Snape eyed the newcomers hostilely. Harry despaired. Lily already hated him.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Just talking," Sirius said innocently.

Harry scoffed. "If you were just talking, I'm pretty sure the conductor, on the _other end of the train_, wouldn't have heard you."

Lily spoke then, eying James with disgust. "He was insulting Sev. I hate bullies," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"_Snivellus_ was insulting me too!" James argued. "You're just biased!"

"Do you even know what biased means?" Snape said, looking pointedly away. Before Sirius and James could shout again, Harry spoke.

"Wouldn't it be better to just apologize and move on? Make friends and just let it go?" Harry asked. James and Sirius huffed. Snape and Lily turned away. "Stubborn gits," Harry muttered. "Look. We go to the same school. We might end up in the same house and we definitely will have classes together, regardless. Can't we act like grown-ups and forgive and forget?" he said earnestly.

Remus and Peter exchanged nervous glances.

James looked at his brother and sighed. "I'm sorry for calling you Snivellus and a foul Slytherin git. Slytherin really isn't a bad house," James said. Sirius shifted uncomfortably.

"Sorry for calling you a sallow-skinned, overgrown bat," Sirius relented when James nudged him.

Lily smiled hesitantly at James and James smiled back.

Snape, seeing James and Lily smile at each other, grew angry. "Well I'm not sorry for calling you arrogant Gryffindors! Gryffindors will never get anywhere!" he snapped. Harry's eyes widened.

"Remus, grab Sirius!" Harry ordered. Remus lunged for Sirius and covered his mouth, making sure the profanities didn't slip from Sirius' mouth. Meanwhile, Harry had grabbed James, pulling him out of the compartment.

"Sev!" Lily reprimanded as the five boys left.

When Harry made sure Sirius and James weren't going to leave the compartment, he walked back to Snape and Lily, eyes angry.

Snape muttered to Lily when he saw Harry there. "What would you do if Lily was sorted into Gryffindor?" Harry asked.

Snape froze. "That would never happen," he said haughtily.

"Lily is a Muggleborn. The Slytherins would devour her before she stepped inside the common room," Harry said. Snape thought about it.

"She could still be Ravenclaw though," Snape argued.

"But what if she was sorted into Gryffindor?" Harry asked. Snape didn't speak. "I hope that we can all get along. There are many great people that hailed from Slytherin, but just as many from Gryffindor. All four houses are fine houses. Will you please apologize to my friends?"

Snape turned away and Harry sighed.

"I'll do it," Lily said softly.

Harry turned to her. Her green eyes were bright. Green eyes – just like Harry.

"Lily, you don't have to apologize to them," Snape interrupted.

"They apologized, so we should too," Lily said and she stood up. Snape bit his lip before standing next to her. Harry grinned before leading them to the compartments James and Sirius were in.

"Sorry," Snape managed before leaving soon after.

James and Sirius stared.

"Sorry for what we said," Lily said clearly. "I hope we can be friends. By the way, I'm Lily Evans. My friend is called Severus Snape."

"Lily Evans is a pretty name!" James grinned. Smiling again, Lily left the compartment. Harry fell onto his seat with a relieved sigh. Crisis averted.

"I think I'm in love," James sighed, putting a hand to his heart. Sirius raised an eyebrow. "I'm in love with Lily Evans."

"Well don't mess things up," Harry said.

James frowned. "How would I do that?"

"By being mean and arrogant. If you insult Lily's best friend, then you definitely won't have a chance with her. If someone was mean to me, would you be friends with that someone?"

"No…" James said. "Fine. I won't be mean to Snivelly – I mean Snape," he grumbled.

"That goes for all of you," Harry said. Sirius looked disgruntled, but accepted it anyway.

Peter looked out the window. "We're here," he said.

"Ready to fight some trolls?" Harry asked.

* * *

**If there are grammar mistakes, I apologize for them! I was excited about this chapter. And I was so excited when I saw there were twenty-six favourites and forty-three follows! (I don't know how many there are right now, but last I checked, it was twenty-six and forty-three)**

**I've been really busy and I haven't had a chance to look for a beta yet. Someone's made an offer, so I'm excited about that, as well. Thanks for staying with me here and if you're leaving - thanks for giving this story a chance :)**

**By the way, Harry saying Lily was a Muggleborn and her name before they introduced themselves was completely intentional. **


	3. Of Brothers and Secret Passageways

Judging from the nervous looks on all the first years, they were _not_ ready to fight a troll. Harry hadn't been prepared to fight a troll in _his_ first year either. James and Sirius were getting excited, to the surprise of Harry. Originally frightened, they were now eager to encounter a troll.

"We can easily beat a troll," they had boasted.

Harry only chuckled.

Their confidence diminished as McGonagall finished her speech – the same speech, Harry noticed, she gave in Harry's first year with Ron and Hermione. Harry looked to James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. They were all nervous, not knowing what was going to happen. Harry smiled. He had been like that as well.

"What if I don't get into a house? What if I get into _Slytherin_?" Sirius muttered nervously.

Harry put a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "You will always get put into a house. Slytherin is a very fine house. We would stick by you, even if you end up in Slytherin. And if it really matters, just say that you want to be in Gryffindor, not in Slytherin."

"I can do that? I thought they judged you by how you killed the troll!" Sirius exclaimed.

"You're going to putting on a hat, not fighting a troll," Harry snickered.

"You troll!" Sirius said, smacking Harry's arm.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"Nothing," Harry replied smoothly. "Just telling Sirius about how awful the troll will be." James shifted uncomfortably. Sirius rolled his eyes, but did not speak against it.

"Are trolls… big, Harry?" Peter asked.

"Very," Harry nodded. "Maybe three times the height of Sirius." Sirius was tall for their age, and that fact didn't ease Peter's nerves.

"Please follow me," came McGonagall's Scottish voice, coming from the double doors of the Great Hall. Without a sound, the doors swung open, revealing a beautiful room, containing four long tables. All heads were on the first years as they walked in.

The floating candles illuminated the grand room, and above them, was the mirror image of the sky outside them.

"The ceiling is enchanted to look like the sky outside," Remus whispered to Harry. "I read it in _Hogwarts: A History."_

Harry snickered. "That's one of my favourite books."

"Really?" Remus asked, his features lighting up.

Harry thought about it. It reminded him of his time at Hogwarts, and of his two best friends Ron and Hermione. Harry nodded. "It can be considered as one of my favourite books."

"A hat?" James muttered. "We only had to put on a hat? Harry James Potter…" Harry ducked out of James' reach and put Peter in between them. Peter looked nervous in the middle, but it kept James from hitting Harry.

"Perhaps I was misinformed," Harry laughed. James scowled, but grinned as well.

McGonagall began to call the names of the first years. Excitement filled Harry. Would he end up in Slytherin or Ravenclaw? Gryffindor or Hufflepuff? He had changed since his original first year. He looked to his brother and new friends. _Gryffindor_, he decided.

"Black, Sirius!" McGonagall said. Sirius walked to the Sorting Hat, back straight and a mask of indifference on his face. Sirius sat down and calmly put the hat on his head. The look on his face made it seem like he was bored out of his mind – as if he could have been in a million other places. Harry raised an eyebrow. He knew that Sirius was excited.

The hat took a long time with Sirius. Occasionally, Sirius would frown and shake his head.

"_Gryffindor!"_ the hat finally said. There was no cheering. No clapping. No one knew what to make of this. Finally, whispers erupted. Sirius stood and took the hat of his head. He didn't know what to do either.

Finally, James started cheering. "Yeah Sirius!" he hollered. Then the Gryffindors erupted into cheers.

"Evans, Lily!" McGonagall called. Lily Evans walked confidently to the stool, putting the hat on her red head.

"_Gryffindor!"_ the hat shouted. Lily smiled widely at the table that cheered for her, and she put down the hat and walked to the Gryffindors. Harry couldn't help but notice the crestfallen face of one Severus Snape. James was ecstatic.

"I have to get to Gryffindor," James said.

After several more names, it was Remus' turn. Remus sat on the stool for a long time. Harry thought that Remus possessed the best qualities of all four houses. Harry smiled when the Sorting Hat declared him a "_Gryffindor!"_

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

Peter walked to the Sorting Hat nervously, as if he wanted to turn the other way and run. When he reached the hat, he straightened and jammed the hat onto his hat.

"You know, I feel sorry for the people that come after Snape. What if that grease ends up on their heads?" James whispered. He snickered.

Harry nudged James and shook his head in disapproval.

"_Gryffindor!"_ the hat shouted. Peter's grin was almost blinding. He rushed off with the hat still on. As people snickered, he blushed and placed the hat back onto the stool.

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall said.

With confidence, Harry walked up to the hat and put it on his head.

_Ah,_ the Sorting Hat said_, a second timer. Believe it or not, but you are not the first second-timer I've had. You're a very ambitious person. Perhaps I should put you in Slytherin this time._

_ No, I want to be in Gryffindor_, Harry thought.

_Why not Ravenclaw? Ravenclaw could use another intelligent one._

_ Gryffindor_, Harry insisted.

_Hufflepuff should have some recognition too. I'm just afraid you might trample them with your wild ways. Troll in the first year! Basilisk in the second! Dementors – _the Sorting Hat was cut off.

_Gryffindor_, Harry said again.

_ Fine. You should try new things, though, _the Sorting Hat grumbled. _Are you really sure because – _

_ Yes I'm sure, _Harry said, rolling his eyes.

_"Gryffindor!"_ the hat called. Harry stood and put the hat back on the stool. He winked at James before joining his friends at the Gryffindor table.

The Sorting hat barely touched James' head before it said, "_Gryffindor!"_ James beamed at the crowd before putting the hat down. There was a hop in his step as he made his way towards Harry.

It was no surprise to Harry when Snape made it into Slytherin. The boy was cunning and ambitious and he would stay that way as he grew into a man.

Even though Snape got into the house he wanted to get into, he kept shouting Lily sad glances. Lily gave him a sympathetic look as Snape sat down, next to a Slytherin prefect – Lucius Malfoy.

James scowled at the exchange. Jealousy. Harry couldn't contain his laugh, which was incredibly unfortunate, because he had interrupted Dumbledore's beginning-of-the-year speech. All eyes turned to Harry and Harry's ears turned red. He straightened in his seat.

"Do you have something to say, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked, a smile on his face. Harry couldn't help but smile back.

"No," Harry said. "Why would you think I had something to say?"

"No reason," Dumbledore replied, laughter reflecting in his bright, blue eyes.

…

James and Sirius wanted to explore. "Come on. It'll be fun," James grinned.

Remus and Peter exchanged nervous glances. Harry didn't bother to look up. He was engrossed in his Potions textbook. "Who knew a Potions textbook could be useful?" Harry said.

James rolled his eyes. "So exploring?"

Peter looked from his bed to James and Sirius. A look of longing was on his face as he stared at the red and gold duvet of his bed. James flicked Peter's ear impatiently. "Come on, Pete. It'll be fun," James said. Harry's nose was still in his Potions textbook.

"What's so interesting about a Potions textbook?" Sirius asked.

Harry looked up. "The exact measurements. If you miss one single ingredient, even one so simple as a drop of water, the whole potion can be messed up. I've never really appreciated potion makers before. I do now, though."

"It is interesting," Remus agreed. "Every step is important because it creates reactions within the…"

"All right, you nerds," James interrupted. He snatched Harry's Potions book out of his hands. "Exploring it is!"

Peter bit his lip, still indecisive. Sirius had a large grin on his face, excited for the adventure. Remus stood, allowing a small smile on his face. Harry only sighed. "Give me back my Potions book, James."

James pouted. "Come on, Harry."

Harry stood waiting with one hand out. "Only if you can catch me first," James said, sticking out his tongue. He darted out of the room. With a frustrated groan, Harry began chasing his brother, down the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room. The peace of the first night in Hogwarts was broken as Harry yelled and James laughed, weaving in between the furniture.

A Gryffindor prefect yelled at them, trying to make the twins stop running. It didn't work. Harry and James were at a stalemate near the sofas, James on one end and Harry at the other.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around. Lily Evans stood behind him, a determined look on her face. "I wanted to ask you something," Lily said.

Harry was torn. James had his textbook, but Harry had to be polite – and it _was_ technically his mother. With a sigh, Harry faced Lily. "Yes?" he replied.

"How did you know my name? And that I was a Muggleborn?"

Harry didn't hesitate for a second. In his mind, he was screaming at himself with frustration. "I overheard you and Severus talking in the compartment."

Lily looked doubtful, but she let it go. "Your brother is very annoying," she said, nodding over to James, who still had Harry's book.

Harry smiled. "Annoyingly endearing," he replied. Lily shrugged before walking away, towards the girls' dormitories. "James Harold Potter," Harry bellowed. "You have three seconds to hand me my textbook, or I will tell everybody what happened when you were seven!"

James froze. "One!" Harry called. "Two!" James dashed forward, lunging for Harry's outstretched hand. "Three!" Luckily for James, he managed to place the Potions textbook in Harry's hand before Harry finished counting.

With a satisfied sigh, Harry grinned. "Let's go exploring."

…

It was midnight when they snuck out. James, Sirius and Harry were the quietest – having the most experience with sneaking out after curfew. Remus was fairly quiet, but he kept wincing with every sound in the stone hallways, exhaling loudly when no one came to punish them. Peter was the worst. His shoes squeaked on the stone, the sound echoing throughout the hallways.

"Shut it, Peter," James whispered. Flinching, Peter nodded. Harry shot him a sympathetic look before continuing.

"Where are we going?" Remus asked then.

Sirius shrugged. "We're exploring. We don't know what's out there. Perhaps a troll lurks in the darkness," he said nonchalantly. Peter's face paled considerably.

Harry rolled his eyes. "We're heading to the kitchens. James overheard some fifth years talking about it. It's near the Hufflepuff common room."

"We should really make a map out of this," James grumbled. "I can barely remember the paths."

"I can make a map," Sirius piped up. "I just need a lot of parchment."

"I have extra," Remus added.

A cat's screech interrupted their plans. The screech was followed by loud footsteps and grumbling. Eyes widening, the five boys ran for it, not caring about being quiet anymore. "Run!" James screeched. The footsteps only grew louder.

"This way," Sirius yelled. They turned around a sharp corner.

"_Will you be quiet? I'm trying to sleep here_," mumbled several portraits. Peter, frightened and clumsy, tripped over his own feet and fell sideways – right onto a portrait. The other boys stopped for their friend, Harry and Remus hauling Peter up. They didn't expect the portrait door to swing open.

"Merlin. What did you press, Pete?" James asked, staring at the opened portrait. A dark, seemingly endless, corridor was behind the portrait of three men, sitting around a table. They seemed annoyed as they stared down the five boys.

"Are you going to go in or not?" one of them asked impatiently.

"Yes!" Sirius said.

"But the common room is right there," Remus argued. The footsteps grew louder. _He was coming._

"Let's go, go, go!" Harry said, shoving his friends inside the corridor before entering as well. The portrait door closed behind him and there was nothing but darkness.

Harry reached for his wand and a bright light flickered at the tip. "What is that spell?" James asked, an almost blue light casting shadows over his face.

"_Lumos_," Harry replied. "Keep walking."

"How'd you learn that spell?" James asked.

"I saw a seventh year do it," Harry lied.

"I can't wait to tell everybody about what happened. We found a secret passageway!" Sirius grinned. James nodded excitedly. Peter and Remus were smiling as well, happy at their success.

Finally, they reached the end of the corridor. Remus was at the front, frowning. "There has to be an exit, right?" Remus asked. He pushed against the wall in front of him. It didn't budge. "Try pushing against the walls," Remus suggested. Harry did as Remus instructed, but the walls around him wouldn't move. Finally, Peter shoved against the wall, successfully making a portion of it open. Peter fell out, stumbling before balancing himself.

"Great job, Pete," Sirius praised. "We wouldn't have found that passageway without you."

Peter blushed at the praise before straightening. The

"We got away," James said, pumping his fist in the air.

"_Not quite._"

The five boys turned around, an angry McGonagall staring them down with her hands on her hips. The formidable professor was turning an ugly shade of red. "First years! Sneaking out of their common rooms and on the first night too! From my own house! I hate to do this, but twenty points off from each of you! You know better than to sneak out," McGonagall snapped. "It would be more, but it _is_ your first night. Next time I catch you out here, it will be fifty! Also, I want you five to be in detention with Hagrid tomorrow night. Off to your common rooms!"

They hung their heads in shame as they turned around and walked in the direction of their common rooms. McGonagall was right behind them, keeping an eye on them.

_Hagrid_. Harry kept his grin off his face. He was excited to meet him. Harry turned to his friends. Remus and Peter were looking at their dragging feet. Peter had a tear going down his face. Harry sighed in pity. First time in trouble… always the worst.

James and Sirius on the other hand had a bounce in their step, wide smiles splitting their faces. "We just lost a hundred points and we have detention," Sirius stated. Harry glanced at McGonagall, who was still behind them. Her eyes narrowed at Sirius' happy tone.

"I'm so proud!" James said, laughing.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall snapped. "Most of this castle is asleep. You will do well to keep your voice down!"

James shrugged. "When's Quidditch?" James asked. "Can I join the team?"

McGonagall straightened at the mention of the sport. "First years are not allowed to join, Mr. Potter. However, Quidditch lessons will be held soon."

James clapped in excitement. Harry couldn't help but notice that McGonagall's eyes had softened.

* * *

**So sorry for any mistakes up there. I just really wanted to get this up because I haven't updated for almost two weeks. I think that'll be more updating 'schedule'.**

**By the way, Lily Evans letting it go that easily... well she's not actually letting it go. You'll see later. Lily Evans never seemed like the person who lets things go easily. Things will get complicated later :D**

**I'm always so afraid to read a new PM or review, but I do it anyway because it might be really helpful comments.**

**And I'm just so surprised and shocked to see supportive comments saying, "Keep writing! This is great! Update! Original!" **

**Thank you so much for that. It really helps - every ****review**** does. **

**Thank you for being so patient with me, correcting me so that I can become a better writer. :) This is so sappy.**

** ANYWAY. We cool? We cool. Yeah. **


	4. Of Acromantulas and Letters

The next morning, all the Gryffindors were glaring at us. "A hundred points!" they had exclaimed. Remus and Peter had their heads down, ashamed of themselves. James and Sirius were still strutting around.

"Yes, a hundred points!" they had replied. "Aren't we amazing?"

Their happy attitudes were infectious. Most Gryffindors had begun laughing and they clapped us on the back, congratulating us for being such pranksters. Harry swore he had whiplash in their change of attitudes.

Some Gryffindors were still unhappy.

Lily Evans had stormed up to the five boys during breakfast, her face as red as her hair. "I cannot believe you five!" she yelled. James had a cocky look on his face. That was never good.

"Impressed?" James asked, winking at her. I kicked his shin. "Ow!" he yelped and glared at me. I returned his glare with my own. I won.

"No, I'm not impressed Potter! I don't want to lose the house cup at the end of the year," she snapped.

"Relax, Evans," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "The house cup is at the end of the year, as you said. Be logical here. I'm sure you will earn us more than a hundred points."

Lily bit her lip, unsure if she should be angry or smug. Her eyes seemed to soften at Sirius. Thankfully, Harry was the only one who noticed. She spun on her heel and stalked off to the other end of the table.

Lily couldn't possibly like Sirius, could she? Sirius was an alright bloke and he was handsome but… _Sirius? _

Sirius reclined against Peter. "She fell for the Black charm," Sirius winked.

"I didn't know your family had charm," James scoffed.

Sirius merely shrugged. "It has to come from somewhere, right? Maybe I'm just special."

Suddenly, a flock of owls flew into the Great Hall. First years stared in shock. Harry patiently waited for Hendricks to drop his letter. Hendricks, thankfully, dropped his letter in Harry's lap instead of his eggs. Peter wasn't so lucky. His owl had dropped his letter into his tea.

Harry opened his letter. He was surprised. It was from his parents. A feeling of warmth filled him. He was just about to read it, but Sirius yelped.

_A Howler. _

_ "SIRIUS BLACK, YOU DISGRACE OUR FAMILY NAME!" _ Harry winced at the shrill voice of Walburga Black. Her real voice was much worse compared to her portrait._ "GRYFFINDOR OF ALL PLACES?! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU. YOU ARE NOT MY SON! YOU WILL NOT COME HOME DURING CHRISTMAS BREAK. WE WILL TALK WHEN YOU GET HOME FOR SUMMER BREAK. YOU DISGRACE TO THE BLACK FAMILY! I WISH WE DIDN'T HAVE A SON LIKE YOU. GRYFFINDOR. GRYFFINDOR!? WHY CAN'T YOU BE IN SLYTHERIN. WE ARE ALL DISAPPOINTED WITH YOU." _

Everyone stared at Sirius. Then he stood on his seat and took a bow. The Gryffindor table bursted into cheers. Harry saw Lily Evans at the end of the table, a dreamy look on her face as she stared at Sirius. He groaned.

…

Classes were terrible. But only because Harry was getting incredibly bored. He picked up everything easily, as did James, Remus and Sirius. Peter was struggling, but the other four boys were always there to help him. In Transfiguration, he had to take the same notes he had in the previous reality. Charms was just an orientation into it. Professor Flitwick had showed them charms, and they were all amazed – except for Harry. He had almost fallen asleep. He had barely gotten any sleep the previous night, thanks to their wandering around the halls. James and Sirius had been talking all night until Peter threw a pillow at their faces and told them to shut up. Harry's respect for Peter grew.

History of Magic was just Harry falling asleep in his textbook. What was really exciting was _Potions_. Perhaps exciting wasn't the right word, but it was very entertaining for most of the class.

"Alright! I'm assigning partners!" Slughorn declared. There was a collective groan throughout the class. Harry quickly counted up the students. There were eleven students in Gryffindor in the Potions class. And eleven students in Slytherin…

Slughorn played it safe and paired Gryffindors with Gryffindors and Slytherins with Slytherins. Harry was partnered with Lily Evans. He had smiled. It was a chance for bonding time and becoming friends. Lily had given Harry an odd look though. But Harry had other things to worry about. There was one Gryffindor and one Slytherin without a partner.

James Potter and Severus Snape. Harry wanted to shout at Slughorn, but it was too late. Partners were set and they were supposed to start on their potion. The cure for boils potion was simple and Lily and Harry were done rather quickly.

However, James and Snape were still arguing. "No you buffoon! You're going to make the potions explode," Snape whispered furiously. They sat in the table in front of Lily and Harry. Harry could see their angry faces clearly.

"Shut up you greasy bat," James retorted. Lily didn't hear them. She was talking to another Gryffindor.

"I won't because I actually _know_ how to make potions," Snape snapped.

"At least I know how to make friends," James said, his hazel eyes bright with anger. Their voices got louder and louder until everybody was staring at them.

"Break it up, boys. Break it up," Slughorn said, but it was too late. Harry didn't know who it was, but one of them had knocked their potion over. "Duck!" Slughorn cried. Harry pushed Lily to the ground and the potion exploded. Slowly, the students rose to see James and Snape with a dumbfounded expression on their faces. They were both covered in boils.

"Go to the hospital wing," Slughorn said angrily. "I want you both in here after dinner to redo your potions and clean up this mess!" Grumbling, James and Snape left. Lily and Harry looked at each other and simultaneously, they sighed.

Slughorn dismissed his class and Harry decided to take a walk around the castle. He didn't pay attention to where was going and he soon found himself in front of the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. Suddenly, the gargoyle moved, revealing Dumbledore walking down the steps.

"Hello Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said politely. Harry smiled. "Would you like to have some tea?"

Harry nodded slowly and followed Dumbledore into his office. Portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses hung on the wall. The Sorting Hat sat on the top shelf, just as it will several decades later.

"Are you having a nice day?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry enjoyed his time with Dumbledore. It was the same inane chitchat and Harry was glad for it. Dumbledore still gave his cryptic answers, but he wouldn't be Dumbledore without them. Their chat was cut short when McGonagall entered the office. She looked surprised when she saw Harry sitting with Dumbledore, sipping his tea.

"It is time for dinner," McGonagall said. "I believe you should be with your housemates," she said, narrowing her eyes at Harry. Harry nodded and stood, smiling pleasantly at the headmaster and the Transfiguration professor. They exchanged their goodbyes and he left, leaving McGonagall to talk with Dumbledore.

…

"The school is barmy," Sirius stated as the five of them made their way to Hagrid's hut. "We get caught sneaking out after curfew. The next night, they make us walk the _Forbidden _Forest _after curfew." _

Harry let out a laugh.

"We should always listen to the Headmaster," Remus reasoned.

"Dumbledore's barmier than all of us," James commented. "But that's why I don't mind him as the Headmaster."

"I heard there were werewolves in the forest," Peter shivered. Remus stiffened. Harry, James and Sirius noticed.

None of them commented.

"There aren't any werewolves," came a low voice. Harry's face split into a grin. "For one reason, there's no full moon tonight."

Harry turned around. Hagrid stood there in his full-bearded glory. He was three times the size of Harry, both length and width. Harry sighed. When Harry was full grown, Hagrid was still twice the size of him. He held a lantern in his right hand, unlit and lifeless.

Peter backed up and fell onto the grassy ground. Remus helped him up with a small smile.

"You must be Hagrid," Harry said. Hagrid squinted.

"You're rather small," Hagrid said. "All of you. I thought I'd be getting bigger boys to help me."

James and Sirius puffed out their chests. "We aren't small," Sirius argued.

"Everything's small compared to him," Harry whispered, nudging his brother.

"True," James admitted.

Harry beamed at Hagrid when his beady black eyes landed on Harry. His leather boots were worn and rough, much like his callused hands. Hagrid hadn't changed over the years. His accent was just as strong as it would be in the future, and Harry would bet anything that his loyal heart was just as loyal then as it would be in decades.

"An Acromantula died in the Forbidden Forest," Hagrid said. "I was gonna collect some parts of the Acromantula for Professor Slughorn." Hagrid sighed. "Aragog's eldest child…"

"Are you crying?" Sirius asked incredulously. Harry shoved his friend and Sirius stumbled into Remus.

"It is a great loss," Harry nodded.

"We're sorry," Remus added.

"At least Aragorn was always useful, even in his death," Hagrid sniffled. "We should get going. It's almost midnight."

Peter shivered. Harry slung an arm around Peter casually, grinning at the other boy. Peter smiled gratefully. "You'll find that werewolves are great company," Harry said smoothly. "Life of the party, even."

"You mean using werewolves as sport?" Remus said, a hard tone in his voice.

"No," Harry said, appalled at the thought. "When they're human, they're great. When they're a wolf… it's not that bad if you know what to do. And I don't mean hurting them."

Remus remained silent. "Really?" Peter asked. "Are werewolves… great?" Harry smiled gently.

"Only if they are good people on the inside. Just because they wag their tails and howl at the moon doesn't mean they're bad."

Peter smiled again.

They reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest and Hagrid lit his lantern. "I'll show you where Aragorn is. He was a fine Acromantula," Hagrid sighed.

"I'm sure he was," James agreed.

As we trudged deeper into the forest, I noticed that Peter was getting more confident, curiously staring into the darkness. Harry released him. Peter didn't even notice.

Suddenly, Remus froze. "Do you hear that?" he asked.

Finally Harry heard it. A clicking sound. Hagrid didn't pay attention at all. Peter was shaking like a leaf. Although James and Sirius would deny it, they were frightened. Harry didn't blame them. Harry was frightened as well. He remembered Aragog allowing their kids to devour Ron and Harry.

"Aragog," Hagrid called.

An Acromantula scuttled towards us. The five of us backed away. Even decades younger, Aragog was still incredibly large – larger than Hagrid. Peter moved closer to Harry and Harry placed an arm around Peter again. James, Sirius and Remus moved towards Harry as well and Harry moved them so that he was between them and Aragog. Harry didn't trust the large Acromantula, not even with Hagrid there.

Aragog looked at him. Harry couldn't tell if Aragog was looking at him curiously or with hunger. Harry flinched anyways.

"My child," Aragog said sadly. "I will lead you to him." Harry pitied Aragog. He lost his eldest child. Harry shuddered. He had been a father before and although his ties to that other reality was gone, he could still feel the pang of heartbreak of losing family.

"It doesn't get any easier," Harry found myself saying. "Losing someone you love. But you'll find that you have friends and family that will support you and that's what allows you to heal."

Aragog stopped and looked at him again. This time, Harry didn't switch.

…

_My darling Harry, _

_ Congratulations on getting into Gryffindor! Your father and I miss you so much. I hope you can come back for Christmas break. I know you'll do great in your classes. Have fun, Harry. We love you! Write us back soon! If you need anything, just ask._

_ Love,_

_ Mum and Dad. _

Harry stared at his letter and he hugged it to his chest, a lone tear falling down his cheek. He brushed it away and began writing his parents.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ I'll be writing for James as well because I'm sure he is illiterate. We send you lots of love! We already got into trouble with McGonagall. Dad, you were right. She _is _frightening. We went into the Forbidden Forest for detention and… perhaps I shouldn't tell you. Mum, calm down first. _

_ Anyway, classes are great. James and I are picking everything up easily. It's lots of fun. We have Potions with the Slytherins. Normally, I wouldn't mind, but Slughorn – sorry, _Professor _Slughorn – made one pair of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Again, I wouldn't mind… but James got partnered up with Snape. Snape is a Slytherin. James got into a fight with him on the train. Don't worry, I sorted that out. But James and Snape hate each other even more now. They messed up on their potion and it exploded. We had to leave the classroom for a bit. They're redoing their potion now, in the dungeons. _

_ I got partnered up with Lily Evans. James is in love with her. Too bad she likes Sirius… Don't tell James I said that. Sirius is our new best friend, along with Peter and Remus. I hope she gets over Sirius fast. I don't think Sirius would like her in that way, especially because he knows that James is in love with her. _

_ What is even worse is that Lily – a Muggleborn – is best friends with Snape! And Snape is in love with _her!_ That's why James and Snape hate each other so much. Any advice on what to do?_

_ Dumbledore is barmy, but I like him. I was wandering around Hogwarts like Dad told James and me to, to find secret passageways, and I found his office. Dumbledore invited me up for tea. We had a nice chat. _

_ Mum, Dad, I miss you so much. Is it alright if Sirius comes along for Christmas? His family doesn't want him back… I worry about them a lot. James, Sirius, Peter and Remus I mean. Sirius' family is angry at him for ending up in Gryffindor. Do you know them, Mum? His mum is called Walburga Black. I'm glad I have you for a mum. _

_ Peter is scared about a lot of things, but I'm glad we're there for him. He will make a great Gryffindor. _

_ Remus is really smart. He's shy too, but not as shy as Peter. He talks like a textbook! James, Sirius and Peter plan on copying his homework. Remus isn't letting them though._

_ I can't wait until I see you again. I really, really miss you. James does too, even though he doesn't want to admit it. _

_ I love you both lots. James does too. You don't know how much – but it's a lot. _

_ Lots of love, _

_ Harry James Potter. _

_ P.S. Hendricks doesn't like eggs or bacon, but he likes bread._

* * *

**I'm so sorry about the shortness of this chapter. But it felt right to end it there. :)**

**Harry sounds kiddish because he kind of ****_is_**** a kid right now. He's letting his inner kid show because he didn't have a chance in the previous reality.**

**By the way, Harry is stuck in this reality. He's not going back. This isn't a dream. He will forever be James Potter's brother, not son. At least in this universe. **

**Some of you wanted Harry paired. I do too! But I'm making an OC. Sorry... but romance won't take hold of this story. It's still going to be about their struggles as Hogwarts students.**

**Never a dull moment. **

**Sorry if there are grammar mistakes in there! Thank you so much for supporting me - words can do a lot to a person.**

**REVISED! Thanks to a review who pointed out some timeline mess ups. By the way, James not knowing Sirius before the train ride will be explained later.**


	5. Of Cakes and Flying Lessons

During breakfast the next morning, Harry received another letter. This time, it was from Hagrid. Harry could barely decipher his messy scrawl, but after several minutes, he figured out that Hagrid was inviting him and his friends to his hut for some tea.

James and Sirius couldn't agree fast enough. They were eager for another adventure. Remus was getting more and more tired. According to their Astronomy charts, the full moon was due on September 5th – a Sunday. It was Friday, September 3rd.

Harry bit his lip, but didn't speak. Peter was a little wary of Hagrid still, but agreed anyway. Harry wrote a letter back to Hagrid, containing their reply. Harry missed the half-giant and his endearing ways – perhaps not endearing, but refreshing.

"Flying lessons are today," James said, his mouth full of toast. Remus and Peter exchanged nervous looks. Harry looked at James with disgust. Bread crumbs flew out of James' mouth and into Harry's pumpkin juice. Harry knew he would regret sitting next to James…

"You're getting me more juice," Harry said, holding a napkin menacingly in his hand. James looked from the napkin to Harry to his pumpkin juice. Then Harry lunged forward, swiping the napkin across James' mouth. James shoved Harry's hand away, embarrassment clear on his face.

"Quit it," James said. Harry handed James the napkin.

"Then clean yourself up."

Sirius nudged James from beside him. "Look," Sirius whispered, his gray eyes focusing intently on something behind Harry. Curious, Harry turned around as well. Several girls were giggling at the Hufflepuff table. Harry recognized them. They were in his Herbology class, which mean they were first year students as well. He became all too painfully aware of several first year Gryffindor girls as well, giggling at the opposite end of table. Lily was part of the group, although she wasn't giggling. Lily looked rather annoyed.

"If you wiped my mouth with a napkin, think they would giggle at me like that?" Peter asked in wonder.

"I don't know, mate," Sirius said, shaking his head with a chuckle. "I think it only works with twins."

…

The five boys stared at the rock hard cakes Hagrid held out to them. "Take one, no need to be shy," Hagrid grinned.

"We had a snack already, so no thank you," Remus began.

"We had too much to eat, too much to chew," James continued.

"Some tea would be fine, if that's alright," Sirius said.

"If it's no trouble and nothing of plight," Peter grinned.

"So can you make my tea with nettle?" Harry asked innocently.

Hagrid stared at the five boys and raised an eyebrow. "I'll go start the kettle."

"Thanks, Hagrid," they chorused.

"Did you practice that little rhyme?" Hagrid asked curiously.

The five boys exchanged gleeful grins. "Absolutely," they said together.

Harry had told them about the cakes Hagrid baked. Although the giant was friendly, baking was not something he excelled at.

James and Sirius were telling Hagrid about the classes and Peter was laughing as they recounted potion mishaps. Remus was testing the cakes and winced because his teeth couldn't bite into it. Harry smiled at the scene. His friends.

...

"Where's Remus?" Sirius asked. "He's been missing all day."

"McGonagall said he was visiting his sick mom," Peter said. He was already tucked into bed, snuggling into his pillow.

Harry eyed himself in the full-length mirror. He, like James and Sirius, slept half-naked, and was staring at his chest.

"What are you doing, Harry?" James asked.

"Looking at myself," Harry replied simply.

"You're going to break the mirror," James said.

Harry only shrugged. He was almost surprised at his appearance. He was bony, like James, but he didn't look malnourished. His green eyes stared back at him through the glass. "James, am I handsome?" Harry asked.

"Well, not as handsome as me," Sirius grinned, "but you look better than James."

James threw a pillow at Sirius. "You look beautiful, Harry! You look like me!"

Harry rolled his eyes. He looked better than he did in his previous reality. He didn't need to be as handsome as Sirius, but he liked his new healthy body.

He walked to his bed and settled under the covers as James turned off the lights. The full moon shone brightly through Harry's window, casting shadows in their room. Harry looked at Remus' empty bed before sighing and he shut his eyes, letting sleep take over.

…

It was a few weeks later when Harry stood beside his broom, relaxed as Madam Hooch called for order. Their class was with the Slytherins, which was a very dumb move on Dumbledore's part, especially in these several years. Voldemort was rising. The hate between the Slytherins and Gryffindors was almost tangible, although Harry doubted most of them knew who Voldemort was. But even children can sense a change in the air, and this new change was a dark one.

However, Harry kept his composure of nonchalance as he saw James and Sirius scowl at Snape. Snape stood beside Lily, which didn't help his situation. The greasy Slytherin looked rather smug in fact, not that Lily noticed. Lily was too busy glaring right back at James and Sirius. It seemed that Snape knew James and Sirius wouldn't say anything with Lily there, and he was right. Lily was Snape's unspoken protector and Snape was lording that fact over them.

"Alright!" Madam Hooch called. "I want you to put a hand over your broom and say 'Up!'"

Her teaching methods didn't change throughout the years, Harry mused. "Up!" Harry said confidently and the old broom flew into his hand. James and Sirius were the only other Gryffindors who managed to get their brooms to cooperate. There were two Slytherins who had their brooms –Rosier and Wilkes. Both purebloods and both experienced with brooms, from what Harry could tell.

Despite Lily's demanding screech, the broom wouldn't listen to her. "You need to be confident. No need to start yelling at the poor broom and telling it to obey," James told Lily.

"Shut up, Potter," Lily snapped.

"Just try it, Evans," Sirius said, his tone dull and bored. Lily stiffened, her cheeks turning red. James unfortunately noted and looked between his best friend and Lily. His eyes seemed to bulge out in anger.

"Up," Lily said and the broom finally obeyed. She looked at Sirius with awe. Harry was on the verge of hitting himself with the old broom. Remus, who had listened to James' advice, was helping Peter, but Peter was getting embarrassed and incredibly frustrated.

"Up!" Peter said loudly, and this time, the broom rose, but it didn't meet Peter's hand. It hit Peter's face and he fell dumbly to the ground. Everybody laughed and Peter blushed. Only Remus and Harry kept from laughing. Remus helped Peter up and Harry glared at Sirius and James. They shut up quickly after that.

"It's alright. It happens," Harry reassured. "These brooms are old, anyway."

"You're the only one who can manage being hit with a broomstick and look great, Pete," Sirius grinned. Peter still didn't look happy. He looked as if he were on the verge of tears.

"Peter, don't worry about it, okay?" James said, giving Peter a winning smile. "You have no idea how many times I hit myself in the head before I finally got it right. It was embarrassing, but just laugh it off and it'll be fine."

Peter smiled widely at his friends and dusted himself off. "Up!" Peter said then, and the broom finally made it to his hand. James cheered loudly, which made the rest of the Gryffindors follow in suit.

Harry glanced at Lily. She was looking at James curiously. Harry didn't think Lily realized it, but she had a small admiring smile on her face as she looked at James Potter in a new light.

…

"Put away your parchment and quills," McGonagall called, her robes billowing behind her as she paced around the classroom, flourishing her wand. "Today, we will be turning matchsticks into needles."

A buzz of excitement filled the classroom. They had done nothing but take complicated notes since the start of the year, and many students were excited for a change. McGonagall held a matchstick in her hand.

"In front of you, you will find your matchstick. I want you to turn it from a match into a needle like so," McGonagall said and with a wave of her wand, the match turned sharp and pointy, glinting in the light. A needle. Students gaped in shock. "You will find all the information you need in your textbook."

Harry turned his match into a needle easily. He was scribbling on parchment in a quick fashion, because he hadn't finished his essay for History of Magic – and it was due the following class.

"Harry, how did you do that?" Peter asked from beside him. Remus, James and Sirius turned and peered at the silver needle that lay beside Harry's unfinished essay.

"Make sure you project your will onto the needle," Harry whispered to his friends. "I read about it in one of Dad's books."

It was shameful – how easy the lies came to Harry. But Harry couldn't tell them that he was actually from a different reality and had already learned these spells. That would put a strain on their relationship, and Harry wasn't going to risk that.

James concentrated on the needle. Harry looked over his twin's shoulder to find James' match silver and shiny, albeit dull.

"Excellent work, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said as she passed. James beamed with pride. Harry smiled softly behind them. He wouldn't have traded James' smile for anything in the world.

…

The teas in Dumbledore's room became a weekly occurrence. Every Friday after Potions, Harry would tiredly collapse in Dumbledore's chair. Tired because of James, Lily and Snape. James and Snape would always bicker with each other and Lily would always come to Snape's defense. Sirius, however, would immediately rush to James' aid. Any semblance of friendship and forgiveness from the beginning of the year was lost. Harry, the most diplomatic of them all, would try to settle the dispute and both sides would yell at _him_ for being on the _other_ side, when Harry was on his own, neutral side.

The end result would be storming out of the classroom and Harry would make his way to Dumbledore's office, only on Fridays' though, because on Friday, Potions was their last class.

Harry sighed, rubbing his temples. "I assume your friends aren't the most peaceful of people," Dumbledore said, walking into his office.

"Did you only make that assumption now?" Harry asked in disbelief as Dumbledore sat down in his chair.

"I had my suspicions, of course, but I witnessed them in the hallway today. My suspicions had been confirmed." Dumbledore chuckled. "They hadn't realized I was there until I had an unintentional coughing fit. They were all red-faced when I left."

Harry snickered. "Serves them right." He was comfortable with the Headmaster and Dumbledore seemed to be comfortable around him, though you could never truly tell with the old man.

Dumbledore peered at Harry from his spectacles. Harry couldn't read the expression on his face. "Do you have something to tell me, Harry?" Dumbledore's voice was low and questioning, suspicious yet calm at the same time. He had to have practiced it, Harry thought distantly.

Harry looked back at Dumbledore. He stopped himself from saying 'No'. "I always have something to tell you. That's why I'm here."

Dumbledore raised a bushy eyebrow. "I imagine that what you want to say to me has more to do with dangerous things than your friends' harmless arguing."

"Trust me, it won't be harmless in a couple of years," Harry muttered.

"Pardon me?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry bit his lip. _To tell or not to tell… _Could he trust the Headmaster? Dumbledore had the power, the magic, and the connections to help Harry.

"Sir… it's about your previous student. Tom Riddle."


End file.
